The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more specifically, to IHSs that receive signals from user input devices. IHSs may utilize user input devices to interpret user actions. User input devices may include touch sensitive devices such as touchscreens, trackpads and other touch sensitive user input devices that allow the user to interact with the IHS.